


【难马/难迦马】燃焰

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M, 难迦马 - Freeform, 难马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 故事设定是在特异点俱卢太阳出事以后。大公主找马哥求安慰发生的一系列狗血情节，依旧是天雷加狗血，有些坏掉的自暴自弃的大公主会发生什么可想而知……为混乱的俱卢大银库添砖加瓦。与正剧没有任何关系，正剧里什么都没发生，请非战斗人员撤离
Relationships: 难马 - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时





	【难马/难迦马】燃焰

（故事发生在特异点俱卢太阳出事以后。）  
“还没睡吗，善敌？”  
马嘶走进帐内的时候，俱卢的王子伏在沙盘前，波浪般的长发无精打采地耸搭在肩头，他已经连续几天彻夜难眠。赤色的眼睛黯淡得如同一滩腐臭的血水。  
当他好不容易才注意到帐帘后若隐若现的赤焰，布满血丝的眼睛里闪过一丝微弱的光芒，随即很快又消失了。  
“是你啊，阿修……”  
迦尔纳的长发，曾白得像凯拉萨山的积雪，高洁而遥远。将他转化为阿修罗以后，取而代之的是火焰般的红发，与他清冷的模样格格不入，就像在寸草不生的雪山上的起舞的大自在天，生命与毁灭在他坦达瓦的舞步中共存。  
或许是命运的玩笑，他的两位挚友都拥有着这样一头火红的长发。  
他很喜欢这种颜色，如同战火般灼热，亦如血液般腥甜。  
难敌望着德罗纳之子耳边的红发，有些失神。不觉间，马嘶已经站在他面前，将他从案上扶了起来。  
“善敌，你需要休息。罗泰耶不会希望看到你这样。”  
难敌并未作答，只是恍惚地靠在友人肩上，婆罗门身上的白袍衬得他流火般的发丝格外鲜明，如同被水冲刷的血花。发梢上残留的尘埃与硝烟让难敌仍会回想起每个拥抱着太阳的夜晚。  
马嘶将难敌扶到了床前，安置好以后正要离开，却被勾住了脖颈。难敌并没有开口，但马嘶很清楚，现在的难敌比任何时候都要脆弱。  
当罗泰耶倒在他面前的一刻，难敌的灵魂或许也早已随之而去。他生命中的光芒，他的太阳，他的罗泰耶，已经不在身边了……  
“就算为了罗泰耶，你也绝不能消沉下去。”  
德罗纳之子俯下身，小心翼翼地抚摸着友人的眼角，像是要替他拭去即将落下的泪水。火红的长发垂落在两侧，摩挲着俱卢王子俊美的面孔，他忍不住将指间伸进火红的发丝，无意识的小动作像极了一个无知的孩童，一点一点扯掉织好的红纱。  
“阿修，我想念罗泰耶……非常想。”  
变为半人魔的难敌无法哭泣，唯有发出一阵诡异的笑声，却比哭腔更加绝望。马嘶唯有抱住眼前哭泣的孩童，一言不发地抚摸着他颤抖的背脊。  
从不会被疾病困扰的马嘶，此刻手心竟是冰凉的。他已经失去了罗泰耶，如今，他已经不能再失去难敌。  
“善敌，把眼睛闭上……”  
难敌愣了一下，呆呆地望着那双闪耀的莲目，最终在友人的安抚中闭上了眼睛。  
黑暗从不会让他感到恐惧……因为每一个夜晚，难敌都拥抱着那团阳炎般的长发，感受着友人胸腔内鲜活的心跳安然入睡。被火焰烤干的发丝混杂着战火的滋味，没有丝毫馥郁，却总能勾起他征服与占有的欲望。  
  
如同恒河的流水，亦如焚身的祭火，每一次在他胸前轻微的触碰与摩挲都能令那层皮囊下的血液愈发温热，愈发鲜活。  
那是独属于他的太阳……  
坦诚，直率，即便是在两人交缠之时也依旧如一。  
那头火焰般的长发随着细密的吮吻与热烈的爱抚一同从他的锁骨滑向胸口，再蔓延至肚脐……  
一切是如此熟悉，却又如此陌生……  
轻羽般的触碰犹如一层薄纱掠过他的腰腹，仿佛是饮下了苏摩的美酒，早已冰冷的血肉正在渐渐被点燃。  
自己到底在期待什么？  
他们都很清楚，这只不过是两具失去灵魂的行尸走肉，在努力寻找活着的感觉。  
“唔…………”  
灼烧般的触感包围了难敌的腰间，伏在他身上的人是如此小心翼翼，努力不发出任何声音。滚烫的吐息与温热的舔舐却又格外热烈，仿佛要将他淹没在迦摩的爱火里。  
他本应继续闭着眼睛，可眼前的绝景又让人怎么可能不去看——赤红的发丝覆满了他象牙般的双腿，随着每一次吞吐与吮吻上下起伏，如升腾的祭火，亦如被献上祭台的红莲……  
难敌低下头，将手伸进了德罗纳之子的长发，急不可耐地将他按了下去，不留任何余地，也没有循序渐进，径直顶进了他的深喉，每一声呜咽与低喘都能让他感受到声带的律动。  
即便已经快要被自己撑坏，爱神的化身仍不忘主动翕张。马嘶掐着难敌的腰，不知死活地将口中的凶器牢牢含住，紧咬不放，滚烫的泪水如同一阵火雨滴落在难敌的小腹上。  
仿佛是被泪水灼伤，难敌抓住那一头红发，将早已因为窒息而有些恍惚的德罗纳之子抬了起来。马嘶还没来得及喘口气就被难敌摁在了床榻上。  
“抱歉，阿修……这样对你不公平。”  
难敌俯下身，亲吻着那头火红的长发，低沉的嗓音扑打在德罗纳之子柔软的耳垂上。缺氧带来的疲惫很快就麻木了喉咙里的钝痛，以至于混乱而失神的德罗纳之子根本没有注意到难敌的手已经紧扣在他的白袍上，猝不及防地扯下了他腰间的布料。  
没有任何预兆，也没有丝毫准备，难敌掰开了马嘶的双腿，自暴自弃地以同样的方式吞下了他腰间的凶器，如同一头发狂的野兽凶狠地吞咽起来……  
粗暴，狂野，没有任何情趣可言。那把凶器在他的吸张下不断膨胀，很快就卡在了他的喉咙里，他呜咽着，颤抖着，却始终无法流出任何泪水。  
德罗纳之子的身体绷得很紧，浑身的血液仿佛都在向下聚拢。深喉中的震颤令他浑身发烫。他埋进难敌腿间，火上浇油地舔舐着附着在芙蕖上的露水，而难敌则狠狠掐住了他的臀肉，仿佛要将他啃噬殆尽。  
  
曾有这么一个传闻，难敌的上身由金刚石制成，而下身则如同莲华，蛊惑人心。一旦沾上便会上瘾。只可惜，两头互舔伤口的野兽早已失去了对情事的兴致，焦躁的鼻音与啪嗒的水声在营帐内回荡，这激烈而野性的交合仅仅是在凭借本能在彼此身上寻求慰藉。  
“呜……嗯…………”  
伴随着两声闷哼，这场漫长的角逐终究以两败俱伤收场，粗重的喘息此起彼伏，难敌下意识地用手指勾着友人的红发，一路摸索着，埋进了他的颈窝。  
“善敌…………？……！！！”  
尖利的虎牙刺进了德罗纳之子的肩膀，狠劲磨着他的皮肉。  
如果是罗泰耶的话，一定会被咬出血……  
一想到这里，仿佛是想要烙下鲜明的牙印，难敌咬得更重了，直到腥甜的血液掠过他的舌尖。然而当他松口时，血红的牙印又在摩尼宝珠的作用下迅速愈合。他唯有用更狠的方式在马嘶身上撕咬，直到鲜血覆满他的肩膀，直到那头红发也沾满了鲜血的味道。  
“阿修……我快要疯了。”  
难敌贴着马嘶的后颈，低声呢喃着。当一对利爪从身后钳住马嘶的双腿，他知道，难敌确实已经疯了。而接下他会做出更加疯狂的事……但他并未反抗，而是任由那只已经变得焦黑的魔爪伸向了他早已一片狼藉的腿间，以一种粗野又笨拙的方式爱抚着即将苏醒的野兽，粗糙的触感令他浑身颤抖。  
他不知道难敌究竟魔化了多少……贴在尾椎的部分坚硬而冰凉，隔着他赤焰般的发丝落在背脊上的亲吻却依旧柔软而滚烫。  
和罗泰耶一样，德罗纳之子背后的曲线非常优美，那一头火红的长发在上面散落开来，犹如晚霞洒落在俊秀的山脊上。但他光泽的皮肤非常干净，没有留下过任何伤疤。不论难敌在上面如何抓挠啃咬，都会迅速愈合。  
如此……他就放心了。  
马嘶并没有看见，此刻，伏在他背后的难敌嘴角正扬起一丝癫狂的笑意，紧接着，一股剧痛便从背后撕裂了他的身体。  
“唔！！！！！！”  
难敌钳着他的双腿，狠狠顶了进去，突如其来的扩张让德罗纳之子的腹中瞬间鲜血淋漓，又迅速愈合，染血的凶器变本加厉地将他从内捣碎，但摩尼宝珠仍旧不断修复着这些伤势，让难敌得以挺入深处，一次又一次将他撕裂成两半。  
“嗯啊……！”  
他强忍着令人发狂的疼痛，将手背咬出了鲜血，压抑的低吼却让身后的人魔更加兴奋，嚣张地摆弄着被自己牢牢掌控的身体，仿佛要将他一起拖入地狱。  
钳住马嘶腰部的魔爪不断刮挠着他的小腹，鳞片与尖牙在他身上留下血红的印记，又转瞬即逝。难敌掐着他的腰狠狠冲撞，腹中的野兽也变得更加张狂，马嘶能感觉到他的腹部已经被撕咬得面目全非，而自己的身体正在这一次又一次的破坏与愈合中渐渐变为另一个形状。  
何等地相似……  
  
这头艳丽的红发，自愈的伤口，后背绷出的迷人的线条……  
难敌究竟是带着怎样的心情？是否将他当做了罗泰耶？而他又在期待着什么？  
仿佛是体会到了难敌崩溃的情感，马嘶感觉自己也正在渐渐被推向毁灭的边缘。他无法想象自己的身体现在是何等模样，也无法想象，爱神，死神，究竟哪一种成分更多。  
撕扯，愈合，破坏，重生，马嘶就这样徘徊在两个极端，直到他不知痛觉为何物。更加疯狂的是，他竟渴望再度找回这份激烈的痛觉，渴求着一个痛快的毁灭。  
“我也…………快要疯了。”  
他的身体仍旧鬼使神差地吸附着腹中的凶器，任由这个他仍旧未能适应的异物一次又一次地贯穿，侵略，被撕得支离破碎后又被填充进其他的东西。  
难敌俯下身，凑近了马嘶的面庞，两头受伤的野兽勾着彼此的脖颈，紧密地交缠在一起。  
“陪我一起去地狱找他好吗？”  
难敌的嗓音已经变得沙哑，干涸，而马嘶也沉重地喘着粗气，他的喉咙里已经发不出任何声音，只是不断撕咬着难敌的唇瓣，饥渴地吮吸着溢流的鲜血。  
血水与泪水沿着他的下巴不断滴落在床榻上，两人的腿下也早已惨不忍睹， 红白相间的汁液溅满了焦黑的魔爪，那究竟来自难敌还是来自他自己已经不重要……早已陷入疯魔的野兽并未停止他的暴行，愈发粗野地蹂躏着这具可以肆意破坏又不会留下任何疤痕的身躯，宣泄着他的欲望与疯狂。  
爱欲，绝望，愤怒，生命，死亡，在此刻都交织成一股毁天灭地的火焰，焚尽一切。马嘶无声地接纳着这所有的疯狂，仿佛此身已然投身于祭火，被蒸得粉身碎骨也在所不惜。  
不知疲惫，无法停歇，马嘶不知道这是第几次……自己产生了快要死去，却又求死不能的错觉。  
烛火将熄，黑暗的营帐内只剩下拍打的声响与野性的喘息。  
“哈啊……”  
激烈的浪潮过后，喷薄的洪流沿着他大腿内侧滑落在床榻上，德罗纳之子的身体从未如此柔软，像是一具失去灵魂的皮囊，彻底崩塌。难敌依旧紧紧环绕着他的腰腹，沉重的鼻息穿过早已被浸湿的红发，扑打在他松软的后背。  
“罗泰耶…………我的罗泰耶………………”  
有什么湿润而滚烫的东西落在了他的背上。然而马嘶已经无法思考那是否是难敌的泪水。他翻过身，轻轻将那头哭泣的野兽拥入怀中，耳边竟回响起了罗泰耶曾经叮嘱他的话。

‘如果我不在了……替我照顾好善敌。’


End file.
